


The One Where Dean Wears Pink Scrubs

by captain_americano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But no porn because I'm the worst and you can't trust me, Daddy Kink, Kink, M/M, Medical!AU, Scrubs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had been a while since everyone stopped making fun of Dean. He liked to think that it was because they finally realized that his scrubs were salmon, not pink, but he knew it was just because the novelty wore off.  He didn't really care, though, he still looked super hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dean Wears Pink Scrubs

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Grey's Anatomy and Meredith was doing OB in pink scrubs and it was so soon after my last medical au that my mind whirled. I just needed Dean in pink scrubs. And Castiel somewhere. But how do I get them together? 
> 
> UNBETA'D D:

It had been a while since everyone stopped making fun of Dean. He liked to think that it was because they finally realized that his scrubs were salmon, not pink, but he knew it was just because the novelty wore off. He didn't really care, though, he still looked super hot. Not to mention all the nurses (chicks and dudes alike) dug the fact that he was so assured of his masculinity that he didn't care what color scrubs he wore.

So that's why when Dean checked himself out in the mirror before every shift, it wasn't with insecurity, it was him making sure that his biceps still filled the pink sleeves and the pink pants clung to his ass in a way that made sure he could almost literally feel the burn of eyes on him.

In the beginning when he was trying to pick his specialty, he'd almost quit his residency altogether when his attending gave him his pink scrubs and put him on OB. Since then, he never even looked back. He couldn't even explain exactly why he wanted to do OB/GYN when he could go into plastics, or neuro or freakin' cardio! Instead he was staring at vaginas (awesome), delivering babies (kinda gross), and a side of peds (immensely depressing because sick children ) after a three year internship and five years and counting of his residency and working towards making OB/GYN his specialty.

It had left a lot of room for ridicule, though. While she'd stopped making fun of the scrubs, Charlie still referred to him as being on the 'vagina squad' to which he always retorted that she was simply jealous because he was staring at vaginas all day which is what she wanted to be doing.

The term 'vagina squad' had spread to his family, so when they asked about his big fancy doctor job in the big city, it always started with, "How's the vagina squad?"

He was catching up on some paper work when he was paged to admission desk.

"Doctor Winchester, this is Anna and Castiel Milton, her water broke twenty minutes ago, contractions are six minutes apart," the head nurse, Jess said, handing Dean a file.

"Mrs Milton," he said to the pretty red head in the wheelchair. "I'm Doctor Winchester, and I'm going to take really good care of you, okay?" 

She nodded absently, sweat breaking out on her forehead.

"I'll take her, Mr Milton, can you please follow me?" Dean pushed the wheelchair into a private, sterile room and assisted Anna to put her gown on and helped her onto the bed, pausing only as she winced through a contraction. Castiel followed and took a seat next go the bed, putting the overnight bag on the floor.

"Okay, Mrs Milton, I'm going to do an initial observation to get an idea where you're at. On a scale of one to ten, how's the pain?" He asked, lifting the blankets that were over her legs.

"About a three," Anna said quietly.

"Well, you're a saint because you're already seven centimeters," Dean paged for a nurse to help him, that baby was coming out soon. "So, it says that you want a natural birth," he flipped through the file.

"Yes, no drugs," Anna insisted, clutching the sheets and breathing deeply through a contraction. Castiel moved from his seat and held her hand.

"Doctor Winchester, perhaps we could reconsider that," Castiel said, his voice low and gravelly, unsurprising considering the late hour, but it shifted something in Dean nonetheless.

"Cassie, no, it's going to be natural. I can handle it," Anna promised as the nurse came in.

"Well, you're fully dilated, so let's get this show on the road!" Dean said, lifting the blankets again.

Another twenty minutes later, Castiel looked more disheveled than Anna, Jess was cleaning a bouncing baby boy and Dean was stealing glances at Mr Milton while looking after Anna. Anna fell asleep before she even got to meet her child.

"Should I wake her?" Dean asked Castiel before he went to get the baby.

"No," Castiel sighed, slumping into the chair. "The pregnancy has been rough on her, and motherhood will be too. Let her sleep."

Dean nodded and went to check on the baby, and even if his mother was sleeping he could still spend some time with his father -- this guy was married and a father and sort of a patient all of which made Dean's feelings inappropriate. He brought the baby back and Castiel abruptly stood and took the him.

"Congratulations, Daddy," Dean smiled without thinking but nearly kicked himself when he realized what he said. Worse was Castiel's reaction.

Castiel blushed furiously and dropped back into his chair, crossing his legs because Dean was almost certain he just popped a boner.

"I'm not… not the father," the man grunted. "Anna is my sister. On-on second thought, yeah, wake her."

Castiel passed the baby back to Dean and promptly left the room. The morgue, placenta, babies, babies, babies, Dean thought, and gently shook Anna awake as he roughly shook thoughts of not-a-father Castiel from his head.

"Congratulations, Mrs Milton," Dean said, passing the baby over.

"Thank you Doctor Winchester," Anna smiled. "Where'd Cas go?" She asked, looking down at her baby.

"I--er," Dean was spared as Castiel cooly walked back into the room, ignoring Dean.

"He's gorgeous, Anna," Castiel said, kissing her on the cheek. "Is he a Sam?"

"Oh, my brother's name is Sam," Dean piped up, which -- inappropriate, much? Anna and Castiel both chuckled in response.

"In this case, Sam is short for Samandriel," Anna said lightly, never taking her eyes off her newborn. 

"Uh, well, you're stats are good, and the baby is healthy, so I'm going to give you some alone time. Once again, congratulations," Dean excused himself. He was walking back to his paperwork when he heard footsteps running up behind him. He turned around into the intense blue stare of Castiel Milton.

"Oh, Mr Milton, I wanted to apologize for my inappropriate comment before. It was unprofessional and--" Dean began but was cut off.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Castiel asked bluntly. And, okay, Dean was so not expecting that.

"Ab-absolutely. Yeah," Dean nodded. Castiel broke out in a big grin and Dean wondered what the hell he was getting himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended to have more chapters, but my writer's block is so bad its like I'm in legoland. My apologies.


End file.
